


No Cape Required

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason longs to be Tara's hero again.





	No Cape Required

**No Cape Required**  
  
“Get the fuck away from me, Jason!”  
  
He watched as she masked her face, “Tara…it ain’t right to hide no more.” His voice was gentle and stern all at once, causing her to whimper at the sight of her reflection in the kitchen window, “…this is who you are and I—I care for you all the same.”  
  
Tara turned to him, her fangs erect, “How could you care about a fuckin’ monster?”  
  
The answer was simple: when he saw her, Jason saw the girl who always needed him to play hero – the one who could save him in return.


End file.
